And now, a word
by bhut
Summary: Post-series. Chaos, the beginniner of all, comes over to give a piece of his mind - about constellations and the future of heroes. But yes, mainly about constellations. And it's less of a word and more of a rant. Minor mention of Kane Chronicles too.


**And now, a word...**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, though my depiction of them is._

And now, a word from yours truly, me-

Wait, is this thing on? Testing, testing, one-two-three...

Chiron... Oh, it _is_ on? Never mind, where was I...

Ah, right. In the beginning, there was yours truly, Chaos. In the end, or rather – the end of the beginning, there was Chronus, the king of the Titans, and before that, there was Gaea, Mother Earth – but at the very beginning, there was yours truly, me.

Oh, sure, there was also the other guy – you know, the bloke with the beard, who really hates vowels and made sure that His chosen people speak His name only in consonants-

Right, back to me. There I was, and then there was also Earth, and then the Sky, the Sea and the Mountains – and so on. Then they were joined by Cyclopes, Hecatoncheires, Titans, and other, smaller beings, like the Moirae, also known as the Fates. Crazy women, these three are: one century they are positively fine with everyone forgetting their birthday, the next – they are positively not.

Do I digress, Chiron? No, I do not think so. Take a look at the calendar – no, not the camp's calendar, the _other_ calendar, and take a look as to when their last birthday was, hm? Oh, look, it was just a few years before Chronus decided to make his big comeback – what a coincidence!

...Of course I am being sarcastic. Yes, Zeus is the king of the universe, **cough** poseur **cough**, but it is the Moirae who pull the strings. They pulled on the strings, and time went back – first to the war of the Titans vs. the gods, then – to the giants vs. the gods (not that there is much of a difference between the two), and now-

Oh yes, now is the Golden Age. I agree. There is always a Golden, or as I rather call it, a Gilded, Age before the War.

Yes, Chiron, I mean the Trojan War, when it is hero vs. hero and god vs. god. There's years of combat and brouhaha, and then the victor gets to step back in bloody triumph, proclaim his victory and collapse, leaving nothing behind but some broken stonework and statues, as well as a bunch of constellations in the sky-

No, Chiron, old bean, this _is not_ a dig of you. I _like_ you, both as a constellation and otherwise. This is a dig at your half-brother, the Thunderer. Seriously, what was it with that fad? One century, the sky is clean and pristine, save for Helios, Selene, their kin, and the odd star here and there – the next, Zeus is sticking anything and everything, from his demigod children, to the odd monster and oversized dipper onto the sky and calling it a constellation. I mean, Perseus, or Orion, or Andromeda – fine. I could use some company in my void. But Aries the Ram, Leo the Lion and Hydra the hydra? That's pushing it, to say nothing of Argo the ship-

Oh, am I rumbling? Sorry. This constellation fad was really annoying – your half-siblings just stuck everything in the sky after transforming it into stars-

...The Trojan War? What about the Trojan War? It will come as it always has done: there is a surplus of demigods now in the world, and just like gods and monsters, demigods do not readily belong in the mortal world. They are outsiders, Chiron, just like you or me, and without any monsters to fight, any serious quests to fulfill or to die trying, they will be soon squabbling for positions of power in the mortal world, just as it does its best to purge itself from them.

What do you mean, there won't be a new Trojan war? Do you think that the Olympians had planned it, to begin with? Yeah, no – it will happen spontaneously; in fact, it will be _so_ spontaneous that none of you will ever realize that it has occurred, until it is over, the winner steps back in bloody triumph, smiles in victory, and collapses, leaving behind stonework, marble statues, and maybe a bunch of new constellations. I hate them! Seriously, Argo was a ship, a glorified boat! It floated from here to there, and then Zeus the Thunderer or one of his kids decided to make into a constellation, and then Poseidon the Earth Shaker had this 'genius' idea of splitting that _one_ constellation into _several_, so that they could occupy now, like 20% more of my space-

Oh, what am I doing here? Well, talking to my old friend, Chiron the centaur mentor and ex-constellation Sagittarius. Of all the constellations that had to be taken down and returned to the mortal world it had to be my friend. What else?

Remember the Moirae? Yeah, while the world is going on as it always did, forwards – through the war with the Titans, the war with the giants onto the war between the heroes, they think that they got it moving backwards – from Zeus, to Chronus, to Gaea, and now to _me_. They think that now _I_ will raise some forces and attack the world, either giving the demigods another reason for existing or just wiping the whole universe from the multiverse...no. Yeah, no. I am a Chaos. I march to no one's drum, not even a trio of old biddies who think that they are all-powerful. I was here just to watch and enjoy the show, and now it is almost over – maybe not in this generation, Chiron, old pal, but in two or three...certainly, just you watch.

Oh, you are asking me to do something? Well, I _can_ pull the plug on this whole show and end it prematurely – I do not mind, after all of this running around, another 2000 break does not sound so bad-

Oh, you are asking me to change the script? Now why would I do that? True, I am Chaos; I am what the Egyptians in that exotic foreign land of Brooklyn call _Isfet_; but to change the script? I do not know, and frankly, even whatever happens, I will win-

Oh, you are asking politely? Yeah – no. Well, maybe. We will see. I do not really care either way-

Wait, you are thinking that some of them might end up as _new_ constellations? Yeah, that changes everything; we do _not_ need any new constellations in my space. Let me see if I can change the future somehow and talk to you later.

Chaos out.


End file.
